Anastasia/Anya
Anastasia/Anya Pedrosa Anya is played by WhiteRaven856 Life Before 4EU Anya was the only child of Naveen and Chel Pedrosa. The family lived in Sao Paulo, Brazil with a somewhat supportive system; Naveen and Chel were a performance duo - Naveen was a ukelele player and singer while Chel sung and danced next to him - working shifts at various venues in Sao Paulo's art district while holding onto an apartment in the crowded city. The family never succumbed to any inappropriate scandalous forms of entertainment such as stripping or prostitution. Naveen's brother, Aaron, lived in Rio de Janiero with his wife Miriam and their two children, Raimundo and Vidia. Anya was close with her cousin Raimundo, coming to view him like a brother. But all happiness has its severing. When Anya was eight years old, an unknown force killed Naveen and Chel in their sleep. A frightened Anya was unsure why this had happened, and started blaming herself for what had happened to them. She was sent away from Brazil to live in an orphanage. While there, Anya began to experience an ususual phenomenon; she could see her dead parents. They would visit her - often when she slept - to tell her about their experiences in the spirit world. The visits were frequent, and Anya found herself looking forward to seeing her parents, even if they were dead. Three years before she was asked to attend Four Elements, Anya had an accident in which she struck her head. As a result, her connections to the Spirit World were somewhat loosened and corrupted, meaning her training would have to start from scratch in Draco City at the University. Life at 4EU Because she has no family members besides Raimundo that have shown signs of being connected to air, Anya has trouble really finding some form of connection to her airbending, and spirit bending. With her element bing air, Anya had chosen to find a connection with Spirit. She has severe limitations as her exposure to the techniques is limited, and because of the accident, they are not as strong as they used to be. Her spirit shifting is stronger when her mind is in an unconscious state, meaning it is at its most powerful when she sleeps. The training used for her is the same kind of connection used for beginners, which she detests to some extent. But despite her limitation, Anya is incredibly good at her ability to shift spiritual sights. A terrible side effect of this, however, is she has succumbed to a habit of sleepwalking. Dangerous situations have come from this habit, such as almost commiting suicide while sleepwalking. The only person who usually is able to snap her out of these spells is Raimundo, as he has witnessed first hand one of her dangerous moments. She hates when the weather is cold, refusing to go out in such circumstances. Personality A noun often used to describe Anya is "spitfire". If something bothers her, she's not afraid to let anyone who's anyone know. This makes her have a less pacifist approach that is required in Airbending, which results in her abilities to go haywire and frustrate her. She defends this feistiness by saying her parents half-expected her to fight when she was younger. Her biggest pet peeve are when people meddle in her business, especially in regards to he parents. She also hates getting involved in gossip, finding it ill mannered and pointless. Underneath her fiery temper, though, is a soft, caring person. She will protect her friends and family when the situation calls for it, often going to very extreme measures of protection. Relationships STUDENTS Raimundo - Anya's cousin and best friend. Belle - One of Anya's roommates and good freinds Mako - Anya's boyfriend Rebecca - Self proclaimed rial/best friend Jack Frost- frustatrating but good friend Esmerelda- best friend TEACHERS Vlad Masters- 'Looks up him as a role model even if she doesn't agree with some of his methods' '''Iroh- '''sees him as a bit like she sees her grandfather Trivia -Anya despises any an all country music and if she hears it she is more then likely going to smash the stereo -She has love of cute things though she keeps it relatively hidden from most except for Raimundo -has a stuffed penguin named Hewbertt Cumberdale the Third whom was given to her by Raimundo -Is allergic to Cayan pepper which is depressing as she loves spicy food. Category:Students Category:Female Category:Air Category:Spiritbender